Candy Hearts
by doggirlem
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! A fluffy story that's been floating around in my head for a while... KLAINE!


**It's almost Valentine's Day! Here is my Valentine's present to all of you, by way of Klaine!**

"Happy Valentine's Day Kurt!" Blaine grinned, running to catch up with his friend.

Kurt sighed, "Oh, that's today?" Blaine looked shocked.

"How could you not know that? Valentine's day is the best!"

"I don't think so. I think it's a way for people who are in relationships to brag about it. I don't even want to think what my facebook looks like right now."

"Well, do you at least like candy hearts?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt grinned, and replied "Only the white ones."

The one-minute bell rang, and Blaine hurried off in the other direction as Kurt went into his classroom.

Later that day after his classes were over Kurt headed back to his room. If there was one thing he did like about this idiotic holiday it was a musical marathon.

Kurt opened the room to his dorm and changed into a somewhat more fashionable and Kurt-like outfit. Instead of his uniform, he decided to go with skinny jeans and a cashmere shirt. The shirt wasn't his first choice when going for looks alone, but it was perfect for cuddling up and watching a movie.

Kurt pulled his laptop out of its case and set it up on the coffee table. He was just putting in the first disc when he noticed something sitting on the coffee table next to his computer. It was a white candy heart, and he was pretty sure it hadn't been there before.

"Blaine? Are you in here?" Kurt called, glancing around suspiciously. He picked up the candy heart. It read: _"Kiss Me" _in tiny red letters. Kurt couldn't help wondering if the candy had that message on purpose, but he told himself he was silly for thinking that and popped the heart into his mouth.

He went back over to his dresser and pulled out a fuzzy blanket. When he got over to the coffee table and his computer, which was not whirring to life, he saw another candy heard sitting on the table.

Kurt grinned and picked up the candy. This one read _"First Kiss." _

"Blaine! I know you're in here!" Kurt called, but nothing but empty room answered.

Kurt glared around before deciding it wasn't worth it and returning to the couch. Kurt adjusted his blankets and clicked play on the computer. Rent began to play.

A few minutes later, a candy heart fell onto the keyboard of Kurt's computer. This one read _"Just One." _

Kurt whirled around but still didn't see anyone. Kurt shut his computer, abruptly cutting off a musical number, and stalked into his mini kitchen (because Dalton is fancy like that.) He pulled out a bag of candy hearts and sorted through them. When he found a white heart with the right words, he tossed it into the middle of the room and knelt down in the kitchen, refusing to look.

A few minutes later Kurt walked back over to the couch. As he had expected the heart was gone. Kurt decided that he would attempt to watch a bit more of his movie, but the minute he got it to play again there was a knock on the door.

Kurt sighed, annoyed, and went to open the door. Standing on the other side was Blaine, grinning. "Hey, I decided that you shouldn't be all by yourself on Valentine's day. Kurt rolled his eyes and giggled.

"So, what's with the cryptic candy hearts?" Kurt asked, grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked. He was either genuinely confused or a really good actor.

"You know, the ones you've been leaving on my coffee table?" Kurt questioned.

"I haven't been lurking in your room, that's a bit weird." Blaine reasoned.

"Then who was… OH! Wes, David! Are you two in my room?" Kurt turned to his seemingly empty dorm.

"They're not just going to come out Kurt." Blaine whispered.

"I've got an idea." Kurt whispered back, the said loudly "Okay, I'm going to undress now, Blaine. If there's anyone in here they should probably leave!"

Blaine blushed a bright scarlet color and there was a scuffle from across the room and a choked gagging noise.

"You idiot! I told you to be quiet!" Wes' voice came from inside Kurt's closet.

"Did you not just hear what he said?" David whispered back harshly.

"We can hear you!" Kurt called cheerfully.

Slowly, Wes and David emerged, smiling sheepishly and edged towards the door.

Wes cleared his throat and said awkwardly "Well, you two just go back to what you were doing. Pretend we were never even here."

"Wes, I just said that to get you to come out of the closet." Kurt said, then he realized what that had sounded like and quickly added "poor word choice on my part, but you know what I mean."

Blaine was attempting to not burst into hysterics at the look on his friends face, and succeeding in suppressing some of the laughter and making his face look really strange.

"Blaine, those faces don't impress anyone. I'm not sure what you're trying to do but I don't think that Kurt's turned on by that." David commented.

Blaine glared at him. Then a warbler ran by shouting about an action movie party and Wes and David scrambled out of the room eagerly.

"Hey, we should go! Get you in the spirit of the holiday!" Blaine suggested.

"I've never really associated guns and explosions with Valentine's Day, but it sounds fun." Kurt grinned.

They started toward the door, when Blaine stopped and said "Oh, I never got a chance to give you your card. Here."

Kurt took the card. It was handmade and shaped like a heart. On the outside it said simply _"Dear Kurt…" _Kurt smiled and opened the card. The inside was empty except for a single white candy heard taped in the middle. It read _"Kiss Me." _

Kurt didn't need to be told twice.

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Did you like your present? Give me a present back by reviewing (okay, that was lame, but you should review anyway!)**

**Remember: Kurt and Blaine are meant to be and it is **_**going **_**to happen on Glee (it rhymes ^_^)**


End file.
